


Let's Get Back To Our CharacterxReader Roots Yall

by Rikkitikitavi



Category: riptide (book)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkitikitavi/pseuds/Rikkitikitavi
Summary: Nick Saijo x YouYes You





	Let's Get Back To Our CharacterxReader Roots Yall

**Author's Note:**

> nick is probably the slowest burn in the world so like, good luck bud

    You recently moved for college, into a big city. Not into the dorms, no the dorms looked like hell. This… Also looked like hell, but at least there weren’t going to be drunk neighbours and mold everywhere. You glance around the area, right across the street was a karaoke bar. Well, at least there wouldn’t be mold. Sure, this wasn’t the best part of town either, you thought as you packed the last box up the stairs to your new apartment, but it was a step up from the dorms… no matter how small that step is.  
Okay. All boxes there, bed set up. That’s all that could really be done for the day. You check the time and it’s nearly ten. You wonder if there’s anything open this late. Shoot, you should have gone out for groceries before you started unpacking. Ah well, hopefully there’s a McDonald’s nearby or something. You pull your coat on and head down the stairs.

  
   After searching down the road both ways, you’ve concluded there was nothing. Nothing except the karaoke bar, of course. You sigh, at least you’ve got the money to do this for now. You head in, getting ready for the obnoxiousness that was bound to ensue inside.

   Once inside however, it was relatively quiet. There was an older woman on the stage singing a soft song, everyone listened quietly. There were a couple kids in a dark corner in the back playing with what looked like homemade cars. Why are there kids in a bar?

   “You can just sit wherever,” a man said from behind the bar. The bar was it’s own island in the middle of the place, and the stage was tucked in the corner. His back was turned, and his bright white hair was tied up in a ponytail, must be old. Maybe he was the owner? He was tall, tall enough to bump his head on the hanging decorations as he went to hand a drink to a girl down the other side of the bar, out of your view.

   You sit at the bar itself where you can still see the stage. The man comes over to you- he’s young? Around your age maybe- with eyes as pale as his hair. It was unsettling really. He had black lipstick on, but only on his upper lip. Was it a new fad? Everything about him was pale, as if someone had taken a supermodel and desaturated him. Even his clothing was monochromatic, with a faded jean jacket on top. The only thing of any colour was the deep red ribbon keeping his hair back.

   “Id.” You jump as he speaks, getting so startlingly entranced with his features. You fumble to grab your id and hand it to him. He gives it back with a small smile, clearly forced. “Welcome to the Fantasy Karaoke bar and pub. What can I get you?”

   “Wh- uh…” You were blanking on drinks. “Do y’all got a menu?” Why did you say y’all, oh my god. He tapped the counter and there were drinks listed on it. “Ah. I’ll have a tequila sunrise.”

   He gave a nod and grabbed something from under the table and put it in front of you. A food menu. Right. What you came in for. You look over it. It’s mostly sushi, not really much pub food. Some… odd items aside from that.

   “Uh… excuse me, what’s the tiger baby special?” It was listed as being everything a half-tiger girl loves. What an odd description.

   “Oh, that’s not for you,” He took it back and grabbed a different menu. “My kids made that one for some school project.”

   “Ah,” You nodded and looked down at the menu. Pub food. There we go. “Can I get a half order of nachos?”

   “Ri,” He called, a small redheaded woman practically floats over. “Man the bar for a bit, we’ve got a food order.”

   She smiled and nodded, happily taking a place behind the bar as the man left into a back room. “Is he the cook as well?”

   “He doesn’t allow me in the kitchen,” she grinned and leaned against the counter. She had a lot deeper of a voice than you thought she would, and she was British. So was the man now that you think about it. It was subtler with him though. How did bars always have such attractive workers. This seemed unfair, and a ploy by god or whatever oversaw the world to fluster you in particular every time you went out. “I practically burnt down the entire building last time. Now was there a drink order for you, love?”

   “Oh, um… Just a…” In a panic from the sudden question and dazed from this girl you said the first thing you saw on the menu. “Pornstar cocktail?” As soon as the words left your mouth you wanted to die. What is that? You don’t know. You don’t know anything about drinks. Why are you like this? You already had a drink anyways!

   “My favourite,” she winked and turned to get to work. You could feel your face going red.

   The rest of your time spent there went about the same. You getting flustered by these two impossibly attractive bartenders and quietly eating your nachos. Neither even batted an eye at the fact that you had two drinks in front of you, thank god. They were both pretty decent, and you leave slightly tipsy. It’s midnight by the time you collapse into bed and you pass out before you could even think about a bedtime routine.

 

   In the morning you woke up to the sun glaring directly at you through your uncurtained window. You noted to buy blinds or curtains or something as you stretch out. Should you unpack or go shopping today? Probably go shopping. You had no food, you needed curtains, and maybe some sort of table. All you brought with you was your bed, clothes, and a few trinkets after all. Maybe a nightstand? You’d have to check your bank balance and see whether you could even go to ikea. For now, it was morning routine time. Shower. Meds. Food. Brush teeth. Get dressed. Check balance. Looks like you weren’t getting a nightstand.

   You sigh and head out to your car. Groceries first and foremost. You can’t eat bar food for breakfast. You glance over at the bar across the street and the redhead was outside with the tall man. Last night you found out their names were Rikki and Nick. Were they just getting off? Oh, you caught the girls eye. You give a small smile and get into your car quickly. Another glance over and she was right outside your window. Jesus she was fast! She indicates for you to roll your window down and you do. There’s no reason for you not to.

   “You’re the one from last night! Pornstar!” Cool. Is that your nickname now? Cool. “Do you live close?”

   “Uh… I just moved in across the street-“

   “Oh, we’re neighbours!” She said so loudly it made you jump. “We live above the bar!” We? Were they dating? You glanced at the man, who was leaning against the bar door and waiting for her now. “Where you headed neighbour?” Thank god she let the pornstar nickname go.

   “Oh, uh… just grocery shopping. Grabbing a, uh, table I guess.” You shrug.

   “Can we come?” What? Why??

   “Uh…..” Think of a reason for them not to. Quick. “I… Well…” You can’t just say no because that’s rude. But honestly, asking a stranger to go shopping with them is also rude. Much ruder, you think. “I’m actually-“

   “No,” the man had walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. “We have other things we need to do. We shouldn’t pester this person.” He glanced at you, and you could swear he had a human emotion for a split second.

   The woman, Rikki, pouted. “Alright, but we’re hanging out soon. Bye~” The man, Nick, herded her back across the street and you could hear the last bickerings of them as you closed the window and drove off.

   “We could have been friends-“

   “I don’t understand why you have to be in everyone’s business Ri. It just makes humans uncomfortable.”

 

    _ **Humans?**_


End file.
